


How's that fun for me?

by jello_brain



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Banter, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello_brain/pseuds/jello_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ian doing better he feels curious again.<br/>Maybe it's time to make good memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's that fun for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This could cautiously be considered a follow up to "Back to Normal".
> 
> Maybe I am trying to vicariously change 3x06 through Ian.  
> Still hoping it was all a bad dream...
> 
> Peeps, am I ever ready for some season 5 Gallavich happiness!

Ian had asked Mandy and Svetlana to not be home Thursday morning. He didn't want to tell them why, he only spouted half truths about talking some things through with Mickey without interruption. At first it seemed futile with Svetlana saying "But then I have to take Yevgeny. Where do I go with baby? He cannot stay here, you always too loud. You make baby cry!"  
Mandy had not been subtle either.  
"You got something special planned?" Only to then turn away and make retching noises slapping her head. A mumbled "Ugh! The pictures!", then she turned back to Ian, her eyes pinched close she waved him away. "Yeah, I'll be gone."  
But it looked like it had worked. 

He locked the front door and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Slightly shivering in only his blue track pants he made his way back to Mickey. He put the two hot cups on the bedside table and crawled to Mickey. He lifted the sheets and firmly snuggled up to the grumbling warm body.  
He laid his head down on the pillow looking closely into Mickey's face.

He nudged him a bit watching with delight as Mickey's face scrunched up. Mickey mumbled something that while not understandable sounded adorable.  
Ian would never tell him that of course, he was way to fond of his junk to even try… then again so was Mickey...  
He chuckled a little as Mickey's eyebrows, like every morning, woke up before their owner.  
Slowly blinking Mickey rubbed a hand down his face. Ian's smile grew wider.  
Snuggling up even closer he pressed his lips to Mickey's, loving how warm Mickey and how gentle that sleepy kiss was. Before it grew too heated however he pulled back a little brushing his face and his own light stubble along Mickey's cheek, down his neck, until he could bury his face into the soft skin above his collar bone.  
Ian loved it here…

He more felt than heard Mickey clear his throat a bit and then mumble "Mornin'."  
Ian kissed the skin under his lips and gestured vaguely in the direction of the two cups.  
"There's coffee."  
"Mhh!"  
Sounding more awake already Mickey shuffled up to grab a cup.  
Ian just stayed were he landed with his face on Mickey's stomach, half on his right leg.  
Still enjoying the warmth he listened to Mickey slurp the coffee.  
Lazy mornings were the best. But he wouldn't let Mickey stay lazy for too long…

"You know," Mickey rasped, "you're gonna spoil me, bringin' me coffee like that."  
"Pfff, didn't think it would be this easy. My job here is done, then."  
"No it's not." Mickey said slurping and pushing his semi up into Ian's stomach.  
Ian chuckled, not moving yet. "Well, what should we do about it?"  
"Dunno, you're the brainy one. Think of somethin'."  
Pushing himself up on his arms he snorted "Work, work, work…"  
Ian snatched Mickey's cup and drank the rest.  
"Oy fuckhead!" Ian pressed a coffee-kiss to his lips, handed the now empty cup back and slid under the blankets pressing more sucking kisses on his belly.  
"There's more" he said from under the covers.  
"Nah." Mickey said, placing his hand on Ian's head, massaging his scalp.  
When he reached his dick and sucked it in his mouth Mickey arched up a little.  
Ian let Mickey slide in and out of his mouth for a while, enjoying his scent and hardness, sucking him in deeper.  
"Someone's in a good mood."  
With a popping sound Ian pulled of. Mickey didn't seem pleased.  
Ignoring the slightly disgruntled face Ian straddled his hips. Smirking he leaned back and to the side, stretching over he reached under the bed.  
Mickey stroked his long flank, eyeing him hungrily. "What're you up to?"  
Ian was nervous but he hoped it wouldn't show.  
His fingers found what he was looking for.  
"Well, Mick, I still owe you a giant favor…"  
"Huh? The fuck for?"  
Slowly Ian lifted the thing from under the bed. Watching with a pounding heart as Mickey eyed the object first with suspicion, then with shock, as Ian hung it around his own neck.  
"Um," Mickey swallowed thickly, "thought you said it wouldn't be fun."  
"No, I said "how's that fun for me?", and the longer I thought about it, the more I wanted to try."  
Mickey still looked doubtful.  
"To be fair you sprung that whole your-boyfriend's-fucking-kinky thing -"  
"You're a fucking dick!"  
"- on me really suddenly. I didn't know what to think!"  
"But now you do?"  
"No. But I know I want you to show me."

Mickey look to the side biting on his lower lip.  
Then he looked back to him, squinting.

"Okay, but before I do, you gotta let me up."  
Ian shuffled back. "Where are you going?"  
"Gotta take care of something first." Mickey wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Huh? Now?"  
Mickey rifled through the dresser. "Relax Firecrotch. This'll only take a moment."  
With a towel he disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Oh." Ian said sitting back against the head board. He took the other cup and settled into the pillows enjoying the luke warm coffee.  
Then it hit him: "Ooh~" 

\-----------------------

True to his words Mickey came back only about fifteen minutes later, still damp and grinning shyly.  
The sudden tightness in his crotch reminded Ian to take his pants off.  
Closing the door Mickey grabbed the old chair and jammed it under the door knob.

"Where is everyone?"  
"Gone."  
"No shit."  
"Asked them to give us some space."  
"You told 'em?"  
"Didn't have to. I just said something about having to talk. They didn't buy it."  
Mickey grumbled something.  
"They're gone though, so…"  
"Good thing, too," Mickey grinned. 

He got another towel.  
"Shove over some." He laid it down and sat on it.  
"So, how does this work?" Ian was getting a little flushed.  
"As I said." He put a bottle of lube in Ian's hand.

Eyeing it Ian put a good amount of it on his hand, but then hesitated. He blinked down to Mickey lying on his back and moved in to steal a little kiss of encouragement. Then he sat back on his heals between Mickey's legs and moved his hand to his entrance.

First he spread the lube around a little he then started to dip his fingers in. Mickey had obviously started without him in the shower so he went in with more fingers.  
It was really hot and terribly awkward at the same time. While it felt good and Mickey flushed a bit it was probably more of embarrassment than anything. So he bowed down licking and nibbling a bit at his belly. At once it was much better not having to awkwardly avoid each others faces. Ian loved hearing Mickey's breath change from time to time, seeing his belly flutter a bit when he hit a good spot. Feeling Mickey's fingers slide through his hair.

"You can use the beads now," Mickey said a bit thickly. "but lube'em up first, yeah?"  
Ian did and then went to put the first one in. Now he got really excited. He came up on a bit of resistance and gently nudged the bead back and forth until it popped in along with a breathy moan from Mickey.  
This was so hot and so weird at the same time. 

Ian was a bit worried. Normally he would feel what was going on on the inside, but now he had to guess and rely on what he knew of Mickey's reactions.  
"You're gonna tell me if you want me to stop, right?"  
Mickey nodded his head shortly. "Yeah. Next."  
Next. Okay then. And he did. Slowly he relaxed and got to enjoy it more and more.  
Enjoying all the little sounds Mickey would make, how he would move towards him or rotate his hips almost helplessly. All the while Ian kept licking and nibbling Mickey's belly, down past his dick, on to his inner thighs.

When it came to the sixth he came up against resistance again. Mickey was full.  
But he was intrigued now, so he took his thumb and started rocking the fifth in against the pressure carefully. It seemed to be the right thing as Mickey got a little louder, his hands a little grabbier.  
Encouraged he moved them a little quicker lingering on the upstroke pushing against the pressure.  
"Mhgh, ffuck-" Ian ears almost caught fire. Now he was really into it, both of them rocking with the motion. Ian's dick started to rub deliciously over the towel, his thumb was almost all the way inside. He felt brave and took the sixth, brought it up and pushed it in to join the others. Mickey's dick twitched. He ignored it for now. Mickey hadn't said anything, yet. So he kept pushing on that last bead, his head and lips back on Mickey's belly. 

Suddenly he paused, pushed his face a little more into Mickey and pushed against the beads again. There. It was faint but he could have sworn he felt a slight swelling against his cheek when he pushed them in… He pressed his cheek down harder at the same time he pushed the beads in harder. Mickey made a choked, almost sobbing sound. Ian looked up, worried he had hurt him. Mickey was arched forward his other hand gripping his own hair, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly open. Then he fell back again.  
It was in mostly in moments like these that Mickey showed his emotions as unfiltered, for once not worried. Ian loved seeing him like this: trusting, desperate, honest.  
He wanted to keep looking so he dug his chin in instead. The hand on his head suddenly gripped him harder, Mickey's dick twitched again, leaking. Mickey roughly pulled him up only to smash their lips together. It was sloppy and gross and perfect. 

He was yanked back by his hair.  
"Time to pull'em out." Mickey panted.  
Ian's thoughts dissolved into static.  
Mickey snirked. "Ay, you still in there?" Still gripping his hair he gave Ian a gentle shake.  
After a short moment Ian nodded eagerly.  
Mickey huffed amused.  
"But real slow, yeah?" he laid back again.  
Ian's brain came back online slowly.  
"I need more hands."  
"Ffhh, wait, what?"  
The way Ian saw things was like this: One hand one the beads, one hand on Mickey, leaving no hands on himself. And he really wanted to see what it would do to Mickey, if he pushed on that spot on his belly again… But if…  
Mickey eyed him irritatedly: "Ay, you gonna move soon? Somethin' wrong?"  
Ian looked around, spotted the bottle of lube, looked at Mickey calculatingly, back to the bottle, then to Mickey's dick.

Just as Mickey wanted to say something else, shaking his head in an impatient what?!-motion, he moved. If he could no longer rub his dick against the towel he would have to work this differently.  
He grabbed the lube put some on his fingers and brought them back to his own ass, quickly spreading it around outside and inside.

"The fuck you doing? I'm not done, yet!"  
"Hang on!" Ian laughed.  
He straddled Mickey and guided his dick to his entrance sitting down slowly. Mickey arched back his hands slapping to Ian's hips to hold him steady.  
"Ohh yeah" they both sighed.  
Settling down, shimmying his hips a little Ian reached behind him again and grabbed the string.  
It was a bit awkward like this but now he could reach everywhere he wanted and his flagging erection was saved. 

He was never as eager to be on the recieving end as Mickey was, but he would enjoy it every once in a while. It did feel good, especially with Mickey.  
The hand on the beads started to pull softly until they came up against the rim. His right hand went to Mickey's belly above his pubis. He pulled again, feeling the muscles trying to keep the bead inside. The moment it popped out Ian pressed his hand down, Mickey bucked up, making sparks fly up his back. He relaxed the hand, Mickey breathed out shakily.  
"You okay?"  
Mickey nodded. "Hits all the good spots."  
"Again?"  
Another nod. Ian went through the motions again, now a bit more confident. With the third he let himself enjoy it more, really listening to Mickey, riding him, shoving down when Mickey bucked up. Leaning on his belly, feeling the beads pull and push on the string in his hand. Some he pushed in again, repeatedly, making Mickey curse and moan.  
"Bucking Bronco." Ian coughed.  
"Fuck off. That's not - ffuck!"  
They laughed at each other, but quickly found that rhythm again.

Then he got him. He made sure to watch Mickey raise his head arching over his stomach, bucking up into Ian sharply, once, twice, almost choking, then falling back rocking up into Ian a few more times, seeking out those very last shocks, rubbing the palms of his hands up and down Ian's thighs.  
Ian pulled the remaining two beads out. Each one making Mickey shiver. He let them clatter to the floor.  
Mickey looked so content lying there. Still flushed, mouth still slightly open around his deep breaths.

After a while Ian moved off. Mickey's now mostly limp dick fell from Ian to his belly with a soft splat.  
Ian snickered while Mickey rubbed a hand down his face.  
"Ugh, yeah, that was sexy.."  
Laughing again Ian sat back on his heels between Mickey's legs. They were still just breathing, but Ian languidly stroked his hard on, waiting.  
Mickey's recuperation period had always been impressive, so he knew it wouldn't be long.  
Just then Mickey pushed up on his elbows grinning apreciativly at Ian, looking him up and down. His voice was a bit strained.  
"Jesus Christ, that was fuckin' nice!"  
Then: "You didn't finish? Aw, man. Here lemme-"  
"I'm not done with you, yet."  
A pause. A grin.  
"Not, huh?"  
"Nah."  
"What're you up to? You look like the fucking Cheshire Cat!"  
"Turn over."  
Mickey started to roll, but came back, looking at Ian suspiciously.  
Ian moved up to lean over him. After a short look to his lips Ian moved in slowly. He was still disbelieving of the mind blowing time he just had, how happy he was.  
Smacking his lips he pushed Mickey over with a bit more force. Mickey chuckled.  
He took aim and swiftly shoved up into Mickey, who coughed out a moan.  
Ian kept the strokes hard but slow, aiming for the sweet spot.  
He raised himself up a little taking Mickey more from the side than back. One hand on Ian's left butt cheek one in the sheets Mickey held on soaking up every thrust and buck.  
After a while of this Mickey moved to turn over again.  
"Here. Want you…"  
He lifted his right leg up over Ian who caught in the crook of his neck. Now with Mickey's legs on Ian's shoulders, Ian holding on tightly to his hips yanking him against himself, and Mickey pushing against the headboard to keep steady they went looking for their rhythm again. On his knees with Mickey's hips held off the bed, pulled up to his pelvis he went to town, angling his dick just so that he could hit Mickey's prostate every thrust. Now they were desperately rushing towards their peak.

Ian wasn't sure how loud they got in the end but he enjoyed it too much to think about it. He only knew he would never forget Mickey's noises. Would keep them in a special box.  
Especially when Mickey got close and he convulsed a bit, suddenly becoming silent before shouting like when he had been shot.  
Seeing and hearing Mickey, feeling him constrict around him pulled him towards his own release. Finally feeling the nearly painful splinters shoot up his spine and belly, feeling everything contract and finally shooting out of him into Mickey's demanding heat.  
Pouring himself inside, feeling the tight sheath become slicker…

As their breathing calmed down Mickey put Ian's arms around him and pulled him close again.  
Ian had to shift and slipped out. A shaky groan was the result and they snortled into each other refusing to change anything else. Even enjoying the resulting stickiness.  
Mickey grew a bit restless looking for his phone.  
"I already took my meds."  
Instead of a comment Mickey settled down and pressed his lips to Ian's temple.  
Mickey did move shortly after anyway, but only to turn them over on their sides, pulling Ian close again just to enjoy being able to touch and feel. Front to front.  
"So, was it fun for you?" Mickey only glanced up quickly.  
"Yeah, it was great."  
Ian stroked his back, his hand found its way down to his ass and the slickness there. He couldn't help himself and played around in it.  
"Pig." Mickey snuffled into Ian's shoulder.  
"You love it."  
Mickey leaned back and hold his gaze. "Yeah. I do." 

They were kissing again, well on to their third round when they heard the front door, and Svetlana's Russian bikkering.  
Mickey let his head fall down in frustration.  
"Remind me why I can't just shoot everyone?"  
"I can't fuck you while you're in prison."  
Mickey squinted at him. "Noted."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for banter, hope this translates.  
> Also tumblr apparently did a number on me ;)


End file.
